lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/RP Character Interview: Sia Sapphire
This is an interview from a roll player in the RP about one of there characters they play as. This could revile some interesting secrets about the character's backround. Enjoy. J. Leano: Hello wiki users! This is J. Leano interviewing rol players of this wiki's RP: Life of Heroes and Life of Heroes 2: Death from above. Today, we'll be interviewing Roll player and Admin, SierraSia. The RP character we'll talk about today will be Sia Sapphire. Are you ready, SierraSia? SierraSia: Ready for anything. J. Leano: Ok. First question: Who was Sia Sapphire when you first created her? SierraSia: Well, when I first created Sia, she wasn't a aura energy guardien. At the vary beginning of my Sia creation, Sia was a human girl in the pokemon world. She was a trainer who's pokemon partner was Grovyle. She and Grovyle were fighting aginst evil with other pokemon as well. J. Leano: I see. So how did that change into Sia being a Aure Energy Guardien? SierraSia: Well, the idea of Sia haveing tha common aura energy guardian, witch is the energy ball, just appeared into my head somehow. Then as time passed, I gaind more ideas for her powers. A thus, Sia the A.E.G. was born. Soon after I made more A.E.G.s. J. Leano: How many A.E.G. did you create? SierraSia: At first, 8. But only 4 came out as Sia Sapphire and the Night Trio. J. Leano: And what were there names? Sia: Well, there was Sia, of coures. And Sal was created then. I made a blond, cheerful girl who later became influenced by darkness, but was freed soon enogh. Then I made a leader ship like girl with a long black pony tail. Then I made a mysterious boy who didn't talk much. Then a nice, kind-hearted bot with blond hair. And I made a red-head girl who was shy and smart. Then I made another black headed boy named Darkas. He was the one to influence the blond girl into darkness. J. Leano: And was Sia's appearence differeny then it is now? SierraSia: Yes, but not really. In her early appearence, Sia had a black jacket tied around her waist. Now Sia just only wheres the jacket in the 2nd RP when its cold. J. Leano: And where did you get the name Sapphire for Sia's last name? And where did you get the name "Mystic Fire of Sapphire"? SierraSia: Well, since sapphire was my birth stone, I decided to have it be Sia's last name. And it turns out that the name Sia Sapphire had a great ring to it. And for the mystic fire of sapphire, I once heard something say mystic fire of topaz, and I thought it whoul sound a little like a ryme if it was sapphire insteed of topaz, and then I ploted how that move would be like, and thats how I made Mystic Fire of Sapphire. J. Leano: Ok, looks like thats all the time for today's show. If you have any more questions about Sia Sapphire, please comment in the comments section. Please note that if you are not a part of this RP, you will have to post your comment without being logged in as you'r user name. You can type you'r user name in the comments with your qustion, witch is recommended. I'm J. Leano, signing out. Category:Blog posts